What Can a Kitty Do?
by HadesXPersephone4ever
Summary: Hades' cat Shadow has KITTENS! Hades gives 3 to his younger sisters. The sisters, happy and excited for the new kittens couldn't wait for them to open their eyes. But things unfold as the sisters find out that these kittens are special in their own ways


**Hey, back with a new story, but I promise, I'll update one other story of mine soon!**

**Well… here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>What Can a Kitty Do?<strong>

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hades<strong>

"Mew, mew," said the little creature in my hands. It wasn't even as big as to cover my hand. The white kitten lay there. Eyes closed, and wanting the warmth of its mother. I set it down to my cat. Shadow was Immortal! With that, she has more kittens in a litter then one that can die!

"I can sense 49 more," Hecate said behind me.

We waited as the last one came. This one cream colored. Its meow was loud and healthy. Like the rest of them.

Shadow purred as the litter drank.

"They're so adorable," Hecate said.

I looked at the 5 oddly colored ones. A white one, pure white, one brown with light brown streaks, one with silver linings, one with an odd cut in its ear, and the cream colored one!

'I could give these ones to me siblings, but then again, just my sisters.' I thought.

Zeus would probably use their cuteness to attract more female mortals, and if he's lucky, a Goddess. Yet more affairs just come for him to rape them and get it over with. Zeus married Hera, but if he's having affairs, why get married and let my youngest sister have a broken heart.

The same with Poseidon. He'll possibly do the same. Plus, I can't trust neither one of them. I don't even know how well they treat their animals. By the looks of them, I'd like to say they barely feed them. So they're out of the question.

But I trust my sisters more. Hera tends to her animals like they're royal and never says no to me when I give her an animal. The last one was a dog. It was like her in many ways. Green eyes, golden fur, and they both obey.

Then there's Demeter. She also keeps care of her pets. More often than her garden. Her young daughter Persephone loves their company. But I know not to visit Demeter with her daughter around. We're both afraid that I'll scare her to her fullest extent.

Then last of all, Hestia. She has no animals but her dove. And that bird never comes to her when it's called. Hestia seems more lonely then the rest. Plus she's the only sister of mine that'll look me in the eye more than 3 seconds. Do I really scare them that much?

I stood up.

"If you need me for anything, call for me," I told Hecate, then left suddenly.

* * *

><p>I appeared on Olympus.<p>

Let's see, Hera's probably yelling at Zeus right now, Persephone must be around Demeter, and Hestia should be around here somewhere. Maybe at her temple, or in her room.

I sensed Hestia very well around Olympus. I walked down the halls. It was crowded, but I was entirely invisible to them, even if I don't try to be. All they sense is nothing. Maybe even a cold, stale breeze that went past them at speeds more then they'll reach in a lifetime.

I walked until she was in my view. Hestia was in her own garden. Nothing but white flowers.

Some blue flowers and some purple, but all some mortal would see is white.

"Hestia," I said gently, and even so, she turned back frightened.

"Brother, that's odd. You're usually very busy," She said with a smile. I know she loves me, I can tell it in her eyes.

I have the power to tell when someone is lying. Just one look in their eyes, and I know everything.  
>I can even read minds. That can be quite a nuisance.<p>

"Sister, can I ask you a favor," She looked shocked.

"What must it be Brother?" She looked at me, somewhat.

"My pet Shadow had a litter about a couple minutes ago. Stayed up all night making sure they were all healthy and that my cat was alright. Well I was thinking of giving you and the others one. I thought it over and I crossed out Zeus and Poseidon. I wanted to give you the chance to meet the 3 I picked out for you and my other younger sisters." I said.

Hestia nodded. She motioned me to continue.

"Well, the three I picked out were unusually unique. They have a different pelt then their mother. They're still young but if you pick one, then you can be assured that you'll get them once their eyes open. So, would you come to the White grove Forest, it's on the other side of Tricca and it has a special way with animals?" I asked.

"Of course brother, tomorrow or later today," she asked.

"I would like it to be earlier today. I have suggestions for you though, so I want you to think them through."

"What are they?"

"The one I would suggest to you would be the white one. I call it Snowflake, but feel free to change the name if you want if you choose it. Well it's also the oldest, but the most fragile. But knowing you're the most gentle I feel more secure it you take this one."

"I would love to, I'm always so lonely. It'll be nice for me to pet a small cat."

"Kitten sister, a baby cat is called a kitten. When it turns into an adult cat it'll be a Queen. Those are what female cats are called. A male is called a Tom." I explained.

"Well, I would like to see this Snowflake. Do you want me to tell Demeter and Hera for you?"

"If you can, I would be most grateful. I would tell them myself, but I'm still buried in paperwork and other things. Plus I surely must get ready. The kittens can't wait to see me. If they have any questions tell them to ask me right away." I said, than in a flash I disappeared.

* * *

><p>In the Underworld, Shadow run up to me and wrapped herself around my neck. She does this all the time. I had Shadow ever since I was a kid.<p>

I walked up to where the 50 kittens where and picked the 3 up.

I then disappeared to the White grove Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hestia<strong>

I found Hera yelling at our youngest brother.

"Sister dear, would you hear me out first. Brother has a request." I said,

"I'll never do anything for Zeus," She yelled viscously. And I thought Poseidon was annoying this way.

"Not Zeus dear sister, our oldest brother, Hades," I said. I got shivers down my spine, but I ignored them. Anyone who says Hades' name gets the same reaction, but with more force.

"Oh, Eldest brother," Hera said, calming down… a lot. Hades always has that sense of calmness toward Hera. And I also see that her grammar isn't as good either.

"Yes, our older brother. Hera, when I say OUR OLDER BROTHER, that goes for me too and that our only older brother is Hades, being older than me." I tried explaining.

"Okay, fine. What was it that he wants? I still owe him for that new outfit he made me. Aphrodite is still trying to make something more beautiful, and that contest was held 60 something years ago."

"I thought he said that you owed him nothing. And that contest was over 60 million years ago. He wants to give us a kitten, from his cat Shadow's litter."

"Where are we to meet him?" Hera asked her face lit up with happiness. For seeing our older brother, getting a kitten, or getting away from Zeus, I'll never know. It seems like it's all three.

"White grove forest, on the other side of Tricca. He wants to meet us later today, but both Demeter and I want to go now to somewhat beat him to his place." I said. I never beat Hades to his destination before. No one has.

"Well, let's go, we can give him quite the shock if we beat him." Hera said, and took the lead.

She still acts like a teenager, despite her age.

We followed her.

When we come up to the forest, we heard meowing coming from the center of it. To a mortal, it'll be nothing. To us, it was defiantly meowing.

We raced in and found three kittens. So small in fact, that none of them are bigger then Hera's hand.

Hades stood there, one knee on the ground petting a pure white one. A sense of calmness filled me. Hades was one of the handsome gods. You can say he's the most beautiful. He has mush of a feminine look to him, but despite that, he's actually much more powerful then all of us combined.

"_Don't judge something or someone by their or its looks."_

"_Appearances can be deceiving sister."_

"_That's what I look like to some people."_

I remember he said all these things.

He looks like whatever someone dreams it. But always, to a child, he's smiling, has white hair, and wearing white with some shades of blue. To an evil person, he'll come as their worst nightmare. He has a Ying Yang side to him. And that makes me think of two of his horses. One is white with a black spot on its eye. And vice versa with the other one, black with a white spot on it eye.

I looked at Hades when he stand and walked over to us. Holding all three of the kittens, he showed them to us.

He smirked lightly, and handed each of us one. Hera held a cream colored one, and Demeter a brown with light brown streaks. And last of all, he handed me a whitest kitten I ever saw. It had a pink nose and its eyes where barely open.

It meowed, but I thought it was more like a silent mew, and it was exactly that.

"So, you're what my older brother called Snowflake," I said gently to it.

I replayed by a slight purr.

I just knew right then, that this kitten is the one I want once it's eyes opened.

Hades smiled, like he was happy with their choices. What he suggested was the one me and my sisters chose.

I couldn't have been happier once I knew its eyes would open in 3 weeks. For that time period, I would never be able to rest.

* * *

><p>When we got home, Hades brought over beds that would be used for the time being.<p>

"They'll stay with Shadow for the 3 weeks, but by then, it'll be time for their eyes to open. I'll let you know when your bond with the kitten is strong like mine once I hand them to you in 3 weeks." Hades said then disappeared.

I went to my room, and set the bed on a marble table. Then something worried me. I set the bed right by my head on my bed and I was sure as sure that I was happy with this place better than the rest. I heard that Hades' cat sleeps with him on his bed, and that it rides around with him on his shoulders, and that it purrs when Hades touches her or when he pets her.

'I hope Snowflake would love me as much to.' I thought, then as the moon came up, I slowly drifted off to sleep, and I had a dream about Snowflake when she was older… a Queen… and I was petting her while she was on my shoulder, purring, making a sense of calm around us.


End file.
